


Nothing More Than A Filthy Slave

by affafyaman92



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, HoO - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Of Rape And M-preg, PJO, abusive husband, betrayed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affafyaman92/pseuds/affafyaman92
Summary: What happens when Order finds Percy in an alleyway, in the mid of winter, hugging and clutching himself?Will Percy worm his way into Order's heart and love back or remain broken and helpless?Read to find out....I apologize for the summary, I couldn't think of anything better....This story idea was inspired by @lovelu34 or Not gonna tell!!, on Wattpad. This paring is by no means an original idea it is just slightly different from her fanfiction's, Broken....DISCLAIMER!!! I own none of these characters(except from Order, Chaos, Epilson, and Percy’s daughters) this is just a fanfiction. The book rights all belong to Uncle Rick.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Order (Original Male Character)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Nothing More Than A Filthy Slave

Percy felt betrayed, after all, he had done for them, they had cast him out. Alone on the cold, snowy winter streets of NewYork.

They had chosen Jason and the rest of the seven's lies, over their hero, had accused him of treason against the Gods, by collaborating with Kronos and Gaea, had murdered his mother and her family, in cold blood, just to see him suffer.

Here he was now, hugging his body to retain any warmth he could conjure.

Moments later, he felt a strong presence near him and thought 'Great! Another God here to watch me suffer. Just what I need.'

As the presence stalked closer, Percy felt as though, the aura was getting stronger, stronger than any immortal he had come across, stronger than the Olympians, stronger than the Titans, and most importantly stronger than Gaea, a Primordial. What could be stronger than a Primordial? And the oldest primordial, at that.

Cold, booming laughter snapped him out of his reverie of thoughts. He looked up, to find reserved, red eyes, staring right at him. Percy felt as if this being was staring right through him and acknowledging all his secrets and weaknesses. Upon further inspection, he saw evident madness swirling in this mysterious immortal's eyes, a madness that could put Dionysus' to shame.

Percy had no idea who this strange immortal was. He didn't fit the description of any immortal and monster, alike. Percy was to reach for riptide when he remembered, that riptide was taken, when his powers were stripped.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, in a hoarse and raspy voice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

This was all 27 years ago. Percy didn't realize back then, that his life was going to change forever and it wouldn't be for the better.

The mystery immortal introduced himself as Order the twin brother to Chaos, the creator.

Percy was now the immortal consort of Order. Percy never wanted this, he tried to get out of the unhappy marriage, but it was to no avail, as the oath was forever bounding. When Order found out that Percy was trying to get rid of the wedding, he became abusive and instead of letting Percy get used to things, he made things more difficult.

Order made non-consensual body changes, Percy now had wide hips, C-cup breasts, and his once prideful and impressive height of 6 feet and 4 inches, now reduced to 5 feet and 9 inches. The only thing that remained the same was Percy's unruly hair's length. Not only that but, Order raped him so many times, Percy at times thought it was normal.

Another amusing thing for Order was that Percy had the gift of fertility, and so he could pregnant. Unlike normal pregnancies, which took around 9 months, Percy's pregnancy only lasted two months.

They had so many kids, that none of the two could remember the exact amount. With their eldest daughter being at nearly 23 and their youngest triplet sons nearly 5 months, and many more in between the four.

Percy thanked the fates because it was one of those rare times that Order didn't impregnate him. Throughout his 25 years of marriage, he only lasted at most 6 days, without getting pregnant. Then Order had stopped abruptly because his last pregnancy had left him so diminished that he was on bed rest for about a month and a half.

Today, Order and Percy we're leaving to aid another planet in a war against Order's younger brother Destruction and the Primordials. Order, may not be kind-hearted, but he loved his sister, Chaos. He also owed his very essence and existence to her, without Chaos he must have faded into the void, because of the last war between the siblings.

Since then, this was the first time Destruction had tried to wake from the slumber, properly, Chaos had put him in. He had tried during the World Wars and the Civil War, as his domain was at its peak, but Order and Chaos had put Destruction under sleep. Percy had met Lady Chaos once, on their wedding, she seemed nice, but Percy didn't get to know her much in their short union.

Percy wasn't informed of which planet they were going to, but he assumed that the rulers of that planet and Order weren't on good terms, because Order seemed more pissed off than usual.

He didn't even say anything or hit Percy when he accidentally spilled coffee all over Order's new office, dress shirt. He simply ignored and picked out a clean one. Not only that, but he also didn't scold the children, for waking him up by fighting with each other.

To be honest, Percy felt scared of what might happen if the rulers of the planet might anger Order. Percy made a mental note to not speak to Order until necessary or till spoken to.

Just as Percy finished packing, Epsilon, Order's right hand, and assistant came in. Smirked cruelly and said, "You coming, princess?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I just need to say goodbye to my children."

Epsilon grunted, distastefully, at the mention of Percy's children, but said, "Be quick."

Percy never liked Epsilon, because on several occasions, both before and after Order and Percy's marriage, Epsilon had cornered Percy and was going to have his way with Percy, if it weren't for Order catching him before anything could happen.

What made it worse was that Epsilon, was Order's first son and was found close to death near a bar, there was most likely a brawl, judging by the littering drunkard's bodies that surrounded him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Time Skip^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Order and Percy stepped through the portal, Order had his arms wrapped possessively, around the former demigod son of Poseidon's waist.

When Percy's eyes cleared he saw he was in the Throne Room of the Olympian Gods and they were having a council meeting, with surprisingly no shouting or outcry from any God. He also saw there were demigods present, standing close to their respective parent's throne of power. A lot of familiar faces we're seen in the crowds of demigods, this wasn't possible unless they were given immortality, which was rare for the Gods.

They were gone unnoticed, until Order coughed out loud. The Gods all snapped their annoyed gazes towards the couple. Their eyes widened and they hastily bowed to Order.

They did not fail to notice the, ostensibly, woman in his arms, but nonetheless, said nothing.

"Lord Order, to what do we this pleasure?", said one of the Gods, unfortunately, Percy could not catch a glimpse of the God, as his eyes were cast down.

The voice sounds like Apollo's, or was it, Hermes'. Percy couldn't tell because they sounded so familiar to each other.

"We are here to assist you in this war against Destruction.", answered Order.

"But M'lord, we were only informed of Lady Chaos supporting us.", this time Percy knew this voice, he knew it very well. After all, it was the last voice he heard in the court, declaring his exile.

"Yes, but Lady Chaos asked for my help so, I came."

"How do we know that you're not working with the enemy?", Zeus asked.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME?!! However, I offer three of my eldest daughters, for your sons, they can marry them once they come of age." Zeus only nodded, in approval.

Percy's, until recently bowed face, snapped up to look at his husband, in disbelief. He stumbled out of Order's grasp in shock, he pointed a finger at Order and said, "You leave my daughters alone, they have done nothing wrong. YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT THEM, NOT GIVE THEM AWAY AS A PRIZE. Leave them alone, please. I beg."

During Percy's outburst, the demigods and Gods alike were surprised, that he was back, surprised that he was with Order if all immortals and most of all surprised, that he called Order's daughters his. However, this wasn't the only thing they noticed, they saw the obvious blackening mars on his face, his once bright and cheerful sea-green eyes, now dull, his feminine body, and the difference in height, Percy's 5'9" to Order's 6'11".

Poseidon and some of the semi-immortal demigods even shed some tears of pure happiness, when they realized that Percy was back.

To say, Order was outraged, at all the commotion Percy caused, was an understatement. He didn't care who was watching, he backhanded Percy, hard across the face. This action was met by a collection of gasps. Many tried to move but found themselves stuck wherever they were standing or sitting.

Percy was caught unaware and didn't prepare himself for the impact of the hit, which led to him landing on the floor and hitting his head, causing some blood to trickle down, and successfully passing out cold.

Order simply waved his hand, motioning for them to continue. Some of the Gods' faces remained stoic, while others started nervously explaining battle plans.

After discussing possible attack points, Order sent for his eldest daughters. As soon as they arrived they saw their mother figure, the man who gave birth and protected them from their father, on the floor, they rushed to him, checking for any injuries.

They saw the bruising on his face and looked to their father and the eldest daughter, Xenia, said, "What did you do to dad, father?"

This was nothing new to the girls, after all, they often found him bloody, battered and naked on their dad and father's bedroom floor, when they had snuck from the lower levels to meet him in secret.

Once they cleaned and healed the wound on Percy's forehead, Order's youngest daughter, in between the three, Helena, questioned, "Why have you called us here, father?", in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I have decided that you are to be married to someone Zeus sees fit for you.", Order answered.

There was a pregnant silence, before all three yelled, "WHAT?!!"

Before the middle daughter, Illiana, calmly exclaimed, "Dad will not stand for this, he would want us to have happy and consensual marriages, not being compelled to one."

Order simply smirked and pointed to Percy's unconscious body on the ground. His daughters weren't able to get his message so he translated his action by saying, "He's not even standing, and do you want to follow his example." It came out more as a statement than a question.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^Line Break^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While all this was happening, Percy was reliving a memory, and they weren't nice ones.

_"Order I promise I'll be good. I'll even try to develop feelings for you. Just, don't do this. Please.", Percy pleaded._

_"No, you're going to take this like the little cunt you are. This is your punishment. Now, shut up and let me do all the work.", Order growled._

_"Please, I'll be good. Don't do this, I'd like our first time to be consensual. I'm not ready yet. I'll tell you once I'm ready."_

_"I don't care. Now relax or it'll hurt more.", and with that Order thrust in._

The scene changed, it was one of Percy cowering beneath Epsilon.

_"Stop! I don't want this. Please, Order is right there, if he catches you, you'll be in trouble.", Percy begged._

_"I'll deal with the consequences later. No one, not father, not Chaos, and not you can prevent me from taking what's mine.", Epsilon snarled._

_"Please stop! Order will be mad at you and me. I am his spouse and he'll accuse me of cheating. I don't know what he'll do to you, but it won't be good.", Percy implored._

_"Shut up! You're nothing more than a filthy slave for him. Look at how he treats you, Chaos, he even hits you. You'll be much better with me. I'll give you the respect you deserve, my pretty little thing."_

All this was followed by fowl memories that Percy rather not relive, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> Hi!!  
> I'm Affaf.  
> I hope you enjoyed and follow my main account affaf11 I am currently writing a TOG (throne of glass) fanfic as a continuation on the plot in EOS (empire of storms), alongside that, I'm writing another PJO fanfic on this account called 'They Can't Separate Us'.  
> Vote, comment, and follow.  
> Byeee!!


End file.
